This Is Justice Right?
by BornInTartarus
Summary: Captain Lance witnesses one of the Arrow's worst nightmares. How will he react?


**I own nothing but the plot. leave comments!**

Lance's POV

Finally. He had made things right at last. He had arrested the Vigilante. He had saved the city.

He had avenged Sara's death.

But then why did his heart clench every single time he looked at Oliver Queen? Why did his insides churn, his frame shaking? What he was doing was right. He was following the law. This was justice.

 _Wasn't it?_

The ride to Iron Heights was going to be long. They had stationed him, as captain, to watch over the criminal. The trip would take at least till morning. But there was no sleeping for Quentin Lance. He was wide awake. The two stared at each other, Oliver like a man reduced to his fate, Lance like a man trying to cope with the world.

Eventually, Oliver's eyes began to droop. He turned away from Lance and slumped uncomfortably against the wall, closing his eyes. Slowly, his breathing eased into a comfortable rhythm. Satisfied that he was completely unconscious, Lance took a moment to study his sleeping face. Even like this, Oliver had a guarded and restless face. Despite the situation and the way his insides were tossing, Lance chuckled.

 _Of course. This was the vigilante. The man who dropped bodies daily without remorse. Even in sleep, he would be alert,_ Lance mused.

The somewhat gentle rolling of the truck was lulling him into a stupor. Actually, everything was dragging him off to sleep. The peaceful breathing of Oliver Queen, the almost quiet night, which was only interrupted by the cicadas chirping happily in the dark.

 _Heck, even that provided a calming background noise._

He jerked himself back into the present, scolding himself lightly. He _had_ to focus.

Things were like that for a while. Until a noise broke the silence.

He whipped his head around, trying to locate the sound. His eyes fell on the sleeping face of Oliver. The vigilante's face was contorted with pain. He twitched as if trying to escape his bonds. Lance snorted.

"Fat chance kid. Those bonds are made of pure steal. Even _you_ can't get out of them" , he spoke out loud, before realizing Oliver was still fast asleep. He began to jerk violently, shaking and trembling.

And then Lance heard the moans.

They weren't even particularly loud. They came from the back of the Vigilante's throat. Quiet, but filled with intense pain. They were the sounds of a man desperate for an end, pleading for the world to release him from its grasp.

They were horrible.

He sat rigid with apprehension, not knowing what to do. The moans got louder.

And then he screamed.

It was a guttural scream, made of nothing but agony. Lance jumped from his seat and backed himself against the wall. Suddenly, the truck shuddered to a stop. He heard doors open and slam, and the patter of feet hitting the wet ground. Dimly, he realized the storm had taken a turn for the worst. The back of the truck was swung open, and three of their armed men entered, looking grim.

One of them motioned roughly at the vigilante. "Is he causing trouble? We could put him out till we get there."

Lance shook his head. "Nah. Queen here is having little night terrors. We'll be fine." He smiled reassuringly, the smile never reaching his eyes. It wouldn't have mattered if they had believed him anyway, because just then, Oliver let loose another scream.

By this time, he was fully writhing on the cold seat he was slumped on, his face twisting with sheer terror. The men shifted their feet, uncomfortable witnessing his pain.

One of them cleared his throat and glanced at Lance. "Captain, if I may, I think it would be better to knock him out fully or at least give him something." He broke eye contact guiltily, staring at the floor.

Lance stared at him. He had to resist the urge to punch him in the jaw, just like he struck Oliver a few hours ago. He unclenched his fists and steadied his breathing.

He turned back to face the young cop. His voice shaking with suppressed anger, he gave his reply.

"This man has dropped bodies _daily_. He has no remorse. _He killed my daughter._ Whatever he fears in his mind, the son of a bitch deserves every bit if it!"

His volume increased as he yelled. The cops had shrunk back, particularly the young one who had suggested knocking Oliver out. They nodded at Lance's words, and left the truck, promising to get the truck moving again.

He sat down, trying to stay awake. This wasn't a major problem since the vigilante's moans were getting louder.

And then he muttered a name.

" _Please, I beg you. Not them. Not them please! I can't choose! I won't! Please! Please!"_

Lance sighed. At the back of his mind, he was curious to know what could possibly scare the Arrow.

Oliver screamed his biggest scream yet, yelling at the top of his lungs, tears rolling down his cheeks.

 _He yelled Sara's name in that scream._

Lance felt his heart drop out of his chest, and before he knew it, he was kneeling in front if the vigilante and trying in vain to wake him up. The man didn't stir, he only struggled harder.

Lance sobbed as he took Oliver's head in his hands stroking his hair, just like he did to Laurel when the _Gambit_ drowned. He whispered soothing words over his own tears.

" _I know, I know._

 _I loved her too."_

 _Fin_


End file.
